A new Curse
by Darnez
Summary: Regina Casts A new curse that sends Mary Margaret and Emma away, But all Magic comes with a price. And that price is once again, Henry. Can she find a way to get them all back?
1. Chapter 1 : A new Curse

Regina was so angry with herself. How could she ever let herself become vulnerable again. Her mother always told her that love is weakness. Her love for Henry she considered a strength, but how could should ever let herself fall for Robin. How could she ever put herself in the position to be hurt again. Never again she promised herself. She was so angry. And the person who she blamed for all this, was Emma, And of course Snow. Emma was so much like her mother, she noticed many similarities between the two women and all of them was annoying. Naturally Regina felt that Snow was just as guilty as her daughter. And both mother and daughter would soon feel her wrath.

Regina / Story Brooke

"Gold, I need your help". Regina said as she stormed through the doors of the pawn shop.

"I'm not interested Regina". Gold answered. He had his back turned dusting off an old vase and didn't even look up to acknowledge Regina. He was hoping she would get the hint and go away.

Regina continued. "I need you to make a new curse for me. I want to curse Mary Margaret and miss swan. The two of them have ruined my happiness for the last time. Both of them have caused me to lose the men I love, and I can't have them around me any longer. I want revenge. I can't kill them because Henry would hate me, I will simply send them out of story Brooke away from their family and friends and they shall never return. I will"-

"Stop! ". Gold interrupted, he was becoming annoyed." Why on earth would I help you with anything. You have nothing I want. Now, go away". He turned around and leaned in closer to Regina." I want nothing to do with this".

"I thought you might say that. That's why I made sure you would have no choice. I know your secret , Gold. Every else may be to stupid to see, but I know you killed Zelena. How do you think your sweet and precious Belle would like to learn that her husband lied to her. And you and I both know that it would break her heart".

"I didn't kill her, you saw" –

"Stop", Regina interrupted smiling. "You're not so clever Gold. I know you used magic to change the tape. I recognize dark magic, did you think I wouldn't notice. Regina's smile faded and she continued through griped teeth. I want you to create a curse, this curse. Regina handed gold a piece of paper, with ingredients on it. Get swan to drink this after you make it, and I will handle rest".

Regina turned around and left with an evil grin on her face and vengeance in her heart.

Later that night at grannies.

"Emma, your brother looks just like you when you were a baby", Mary Margaret said through a smile looking down at baby Neal.

They were having a family dinner at grannies. Everyone had a cup of cocoa except David who had coffee. Emma ordered some fries, and a burger, while David had a plate of steak and potatoes sitting in between him and Mary Margaret who was holding baby Neal.

Emma smiled at her mother.

"It's true Emma, only your brother has more hair", David added, and all three laughed.

Emma felt right with her parent's but she couldn't shake the feeling something bad was going to happen. She had been nervous about the whole Regina situation, and she was expecting something, some kind of retaliation, it was Regina after all. She had sent Henry with hook to spend the night in the ship because Mary Margaret's apartment was a little crowded. Henry usually crashed on the sofa but being downstairs he couldn't get much sleep because of baby Neal.

"Mom, dad. Don't you think that we should be worried about Regina. I'm afraid she might do something, you know…. Evil".

Mary Margaret smiled. She was so excited about Emma calling her mom. Don't worry about her. She reached out and touched her daughter's arm. Regina will be okay, she just need some time. I know she will do the right thing, she is a changed person. She is good now.

"Your Mother's right miss swan". A voice had came from behind her. It was gold.

"Mr. Gold, how are you"? Emma asked in an attempt to be polite. But She was thinking, how rude. Gold always thought it was okay to ease drop in other's conversation and just join in when ever he pleased.

Emma looked down at the fries in front of her, they were cold now, but she dipped one in ketchup and began to eat it when all of a sudden Mr. Hold leaned across the tabled pretending to coo at baby Neal and spilled Emma's cocoa on the floor.

"What the hell? "Emma, dropped her fry and looked to the mess on the floor.

"Emma", Mary Margaret said with a warning look . "I'm sure it was just an accident".

My apologies miss swan here allow me. Gold put his hand out above the mess and magically cleaned the floor. Then he magically conjured up a new cup of cocoa. Extra foam with tiny sprinkles of cinnamon at the top.

"Umm…. Thanks. Mr. Gold" Emma mumbled. Even though she could now do magic on her own she was still amazed when ever she saw it.

"May I have a word with you David". Gold said looking at charming." I need to talk to you, someone broke into my shop the other night, and with everything that was going on I put it aside".

Emma looked at Mr. Gold and could tell that he was lying. But her Mother's words interrupted her thoughts.

"Honey, why don't you take baby Neal to see the sheriff's office". She handed the baby over to David.

"Okay" , he bent down and kissed his wife and his daughter and, walked away with Gold. They both were in awe of the baby as they walked away.

"Emma, how about the two of us head back to the apartment", Mary Margaret said.

Emma quickly picked up her cocoa and sipped a few sips before she got up, "sure mom. Let's go".

Later that night as Emma and Mary Margaret walks home…

"Emma is everything ok with you. Are you still worried about Regina"?

"I am, I can't help but think that she will try to hurt me. I'm not afraid of her, I can handle myself, but I know that if she wants to hurt me she will go after someone that I love, I know she wouldn't hurt Henry, so the only person I can think of is you".

"Listen", Mary Margaret stopped walking and turned to Emma causing her to stop walking as well. "Don't worry about Regina. I –"

Just then Emma suddenly became drowsy and her body became limp, she looked as she was falling asleep. Mary Margaret noticed and was able to catch her daughter in time to soften the fall. Mary Margaret kneeled on the ground with her daughter in her arms.

"Emma, Emma wake up, are you okay? What has happened to you? She began to shake her. Emma!"

A cloud of purple smoke appeared, and as soon as it appeared it was gone and Regina was standing there.

"Regina, did you do this?" Mary Margaret asked as soon as she saw Regina

"Of course dear she answered smiling. Well technically it was gold. Emma is now cursed. But don't worry she will be fine, and wake up soon".

"How could you? She didn't mean to hurt you, she was just trying to help." Mary Margaret was now crying.

"But she did. I'm tired of the two of you ruining my happiness. I am going to send you away, the both of you, some where , where you can't hurt me anymore".

Tears were beginning to form into Regina's eyes.

"Please don't do this", Mary Margaret cried. She looked up a noticed purple smoke coming from the sky, she hugged Emma and as soon as the smoke reached them and then everything went black.


	2. Chapter 2 : What's happening?

Mary Margaret shot up, and she realized that she was in a bed.

What the? where am I, Where's Emma? her mind was racing with a lot of different questions, none she had the answers to yet.

She looked around, she was in a room, it looked like a bedroom, it was nicely decorated, the bed was in the middle of the room, there was two night stands one on both sides of the bed with lamps on both. she noticed that there was an alarm going off on a phone beside the bed.

As soon as she saw it she picked it up, and pushed the slider bar across the screen to stop the alarm, and what she saw after made her heart skip a beat. It was a picture of her, and a young girl who looked around the age of 16 with blonde hair. she looked very familiar.

" Emma" she said silently. the girl in the picture was Emma. But how was that possible, she wasn't reunited with her daughter until she was 28 years old.

Mary Margaret began to cry again, she realized that yet again she was separated from her family, she only hoped that this time, Emma was near. She got out of the bed and slowly approached the bed room door.

"Emma" she whispered.

She was tipping around as if she was trying to sneak around a serial killer.

"Emma" she repeated. when she got to the door way, she noticed that there was pictures of the two of them down a long hallway, smiling and laughing, they were beautiful, she thought in the back of her mind. She then noticed that there was a room with light shining through, she slowly walked towards the door and peaked in.

Her heart filled with joy when she saw blonde hair poking out from underneath a pink blanket. there was someone in that bed, someone whom she just knew in her heart was her daughter.

She raned to her and laughed, "Emma!" she screamed.." Emma, Wake up", are you okay".

Mary Margaret sat on the edge of the bed, " Emma", she shook the person under the covers,

"Hmm, what's going on?" Emma murmured, as she opened her eyes and turned over, she looked up at Mary Margaret.

"Mom? " Emma noticed her mother sitting beside her, and then she realized that she was somewhere new.

" Where are we?" she got from under the covers, and she and Mary Margaret stood up at the same time". "What the hell? " Mary Margaret pulled Emma into a Hug and the first thing she noticed was that she was now shorter that her mother.

" Emma, I'm so glad you're okay. And that you are here. " I don't think I would be able to survive losing you again". Mary Margaret cried. She broke the hug, and held Emma an arms length away so that she could look into her eyes, Regina cursed us again Emma. And she turned you in a teenager, I think, look, Mary Margaret pointed to an mirror that she noticed when she entered the room.

Emma walked over to the mirror, she looked at herself as she touched her face. She instantly withdrew her hands as if her face was burning hot.

" oh no", Emma said out loud.

Regina- Story Brooke.

It was the morning after she banished Mary Margaret and Emma out of story Brooke. She couldn't admit to herself that she regretted it. She kept saying to her self that this time she was giving her self her best chance. No one in story Brooke remembered Mary Margaret or Emma. Not even David. David only believed that he adopted baby Neal. He didn't even Remember his wife, or his daughter.

Regina should be happy right. She got rid of Snow white once and for all, as well as Emma. Now she would have her son all to herself, and now no one would be around to mess up her relationships. But why wasn't she happy.

Regina knew that Henry was with Hook. He had told her the day before that he was going to be staying there, and even though she did not approve, she knew she could trust hook to keep her son safe.

Regina was sitting at her Kitchen table thinking about everything that has happened, and the new curse she put on Story Brooke. She thought now would be a good time to check on Henry.

She pulled out her phone, and went into her contacts, but she couldn't find hooks number. She could have sworn she had his number. Good thing she could transport herself anywhere she wanted to instantly she thought.

She concentrated and thought about the ship where hook stayed and instantly she was at the docks right outside his ship.

She walked up and banged on his door. "Hook!, Hook!", she screamed. nothing. "Hook", I know you are in there open up". She began the knock again when the door flew open and there stood the pirate.

" What the bloody hell do you want Regina, it's 7 in the morning, what could you possible need now"?

" I'm here for my son", Regina Demanded. She was becoming impatient.

"Well you don't have a son, your majesty", Hook Mocked. Maybe you should go see Dr. Hopper, I think you've finally lost it. Are we done here''?

" Henry told me he was going to spend the night here. where is my son? "

" Regina", a voice came up from behind them, may I have a word with you. She turned around to see that it was Gold.

" Not now Gold, I'm here trying to find my son, which the pirate seems to have lost, she looked at hook with a threatening look. What have you done with my son".

" Your son's not here Regina, Gold insisted. " Hook, called Regina a crazy Bitch before he turned around and slammed the door in her face.

" What do you mean he isn't here? What have you done with my son"?

"It's not what I have done, It's what you have done. Your little curse, all magic comes with a price, and this time, yet again the price, was your son. Henry.

" What are you talking about Gold."

See for yourself, Gold conjured up a looking glass, to show Regina, Mary Margaret and Emma. You turned Emma into a teen, because you thought if she was a child, she wouldn't be able to break the curse and defeat you. But what good is that going to do when she still has all her memories, that's right I double crossed you, I left out the forgetting spell for both of them. They both remember everything. But since Emma is a teen now, her body hasn't had Henry yet, he doesn't exist. Now you must work to break your own spell, or Henry will be gone forever.

Regina looked at the looking glass and saw teen Emma looking in the mirror, in shock. She could see Mary Margaret right behind her, shocked as well. Regina knew she messed up big time. Now she had to work and try to get her son back, when everyone in the town wake up she knew that everyone would be angry with her, but she didn't care, she just wanted her son back.

" What have I done?, Regina asked herself out loud"

"Gold laughed and grinned at her", as her turned around and walked away.

" Not my problem Dearie"


	3. Chapter 3: Going to school

Emma and Mary Margaret's ….

Emma and Mary Margaret was sitting around the kitchen Table in the house they woke up in. "Are you sure we wouldn't be able to go back"? Emma asked her mother

"I'm sure, Emma. The border is back up, meaning if we try to go back, we will never be able to find Story Brooke".

"You always say that there is always a way. And I believe that, even now". Emma said as she smiled at her mother. Just then the doorbell ranged.

"Who could that be", Mary Margaret asked? "Do you think someone else we know came with us"?

They both got up to answer the door.

Mary Margaret opened the door and there stood a young girl about Emma's height.

She smiled at Emma when she saw her behind her mother, "Emma let's go. We are going to be late for school".

"I'm sorry who are you"? Mary Margaret asked

The girl laughed, "Miss Blanchard, it's me Nia. Are you feeling okay, you have known me since forever". The girl pushed pass Mary Margaret and Emma and went to find the sofa. She flopped down and grabbed the remote to the TV. Mary Margaret and Emma just stared at her in confusion.

"Emma, why aren't you dressed yet. We are going to be late, put some clothes on girl". Emma was still wearing some pajamas that she assumed she arrived in. She looked down at herself, and said "Umm.. Listen, Nia. I am not going to school." Emma did drop out of school, many years ago and she wasn't planning on going back.

"Well, Emma, we will just see what your mother has to say about this, I mean your mom is the librarian at our school after all, what would you, skipping school look like to others". Nia looked at Mary Margaret for support.

Mary Margaret thought to herself, she couldn't possible make her 30 year old go to school, even though she appeared to be 16. But she suppose, while they are here it would be best for them to try and blend in and not draw attention to themselves.

"Emma, you are going to school". Mary Margaret decided.

"Excuse me?" Emma laughed. "You can't make me go to school".

"Emma, can I speak with you privately"? Mary Margaret asked. She pulled her daughter into the hall where the girl named Nia couldn't hear. "Emma- I'm your mom, and you are going to school, and that's final. Now, I know that you are an adult, but here, where we are now, you are a teenager. You need to blend in okay. Now go get dressed for school. And, I am going to go get dressed for work I suppose".

Emma, looked shocked, and was a bit pissed. She couldn't believe her ears, but she decided to just go and get dressed for school. She looked back to girl on the sofa who stuck her tongue out at her, and Emma mumbled under her breathe, "You've got to be kidding me. I am going to kill Regina".


	4. Chapter 4: Skip day

Emma walked back into the room where she woke up a couple of hours ago, she found the closet and begin to look through the clothes. There was nothing but dresses and skirts and flowery printed everything. A wardrobe from hell she thought to herself. She thought back to when she was in the enchanted forest with Hook. Gold had changed her outfit twice while she was there with magic. She wondered if she could do it herself. She closed her eyes and thought of blue jeans, brown boots and a white t-shirt. She held up her hand and flick it. She opened her eyes and was ecstatic when she saw that it had worked.

She was so excited. Even though she was no longer in story Brooke she still had magic. She wondered if she could turn herself into adult Emma. She closed her eyes, and pictured herself as an adult. Flicked her wrist, and opened her eyes and saw that her mother was staring at her.

"Emma, what on earth are you doing"?

She turned around to look in the mirror and noticed that she was still in a 16 year olds body. With a sigh she said," I was trying to turn myself into an adult". She flicked her wrist again and a pair of black glasses appeared on her face and her hair magically gathered into a ponytail.

Snow gasp, "you can do magic here. That is great maybe we can use it to get home later. No magic around anyone Emma. You don't want to draw attention to yourself".

"I know", she said in an annoyed tone. Her mother was treating her like a child, instead of her friend like she used to, and she really didn't like it.

"I think that this is your book bag Emma". Mary Margaret handed her a red see through bag that had books in it.

"Do you know where the school is", Emma asked.

"I'm not sure we can just follow Nia's lead. See which way she walks and just follow her. There's no car outside so I know that I'm not supposed to be driving there".

Emma and Mary Margaret followed the girl named Nia, apparently the school was about three blocks away from the house. Nia spent the whole walk there gossiping about some of the other students and teachers. Emma faked laughed at some of the girls' jokes even though she had no idea what she was talking about. When they arrived to the school, Mary Margaret saw a map of the school right where the front door was, and she quickly located where the library was.

Nia laughed," Miss Blanchard, did you forget where the library was, Emma, what's wrong with your mom"?

"Alright, alright", Mary Margaret joked." I will see you later Emma, please stay out of trouble".

Emma watched her mother walk down the hall and turn the corner.

"Come on Emma", Nia grabbed her by the arm, and took her into a class room. The girl led Emma to the back of the classroom and she sat at the table at the far right corner. Emma did the same.

"So Emma, are you ready for this new semester? Did you have fun with your dad over the break? I want to hear everything".

"Umm. I don't want to be here", Emma whispered to the girl. "I hated high school the first time. I mean, I hated the first semester".

"Emma, I know you hate school, what else is new. Do you want to skip after homeroom"?

More students were filing in, everyone looked dressed to impress as if it was the first day of school. "Wouldn't we get caught Emma asked NIA".

NIA looked at Emma like she was stupid. That look reminded her of the way Regina looked at her, in many ways NIA looked like Regina. She was about Emma's height, dark black hair that was long and looked as if she never combed it. It was just in a ponytail and all tangled up. She has dark brown eyes, and a nose piercing. Emma wondered if she would turn into a flying monkey.

"Emma we skip all the time, you know that they only take attendance in the morning in homeroom".

All the seats in the classroom where about filled except for a couple of empty chairs here and there. The bell ranged and the teacher stood up from behind his desk.

"Hello everyone. For those of you who doesn't know, my name is Mr. Moore". He turned around and pointed to the board which had his name on it." I have all of your new class schedules so when you hear your name please raise your hand so I can see it. Ashley Adams?" He called out. A girl raised her hand and he took her the schedule.

"Psss.. hey Emma". Nia whispered." Do you hear about that new club that just opened up down the street? Its live 24/7 lets go check it out. We can sneak in through the bathroom I hear".

Emma took a moment to think about it, she really didn't want to hang out at school all day, and she thought to herself that as long as she come back before the end of the school day, Mary Margaret would never know.

Okay NIA lets go.

"Emma swan?" The teacher got to her name. Emma raised her hand he brought her a piece of paper with classes listed and room numbers. Oh great, Emma said under her breathe when she saw she had chemistry. She hated that subject. Even when she had to take it the first time.

"Miss Zeliber", welcome back. The teacher said as he handed Nia her schedule. She snatched it and rolled her eyes at him. He frowned and walked away. Emma was starting to think that Nia wasn't a good student. She reminded her of herself when she was younger.

After the bell ranged Emma followed Nia and they snuck out of the side of the school. Jumped a fence and soon they was outside a brick building. "This is the club Emma. We need to sneak through that window over there".

"Okay let's go".

NIA went over to the window and grabbed a nearby trash can to standup on, looked through the window before climbing in. "Come on Emma".

Emma went over to the window and climbed through. When she got in she looked around and was grossed out by the scenery. The bathroom was dirty.

"Emma, you stay here for a sec. I am going to make sure there aren't any cops here." Emma nodded as Nia left through the door. Why am I running around with a 16 year old Emma wondered? Skipping school reminded her of Henry, like mother like son, she laughed to herself. She missed him so much, and wondered what he was doing, how he was doing. She remembered that Regina taught her how to spy on Ariel and Eric. She got excited when she decided to check in on Henry in story Brooke. She knew where ever he was, Regina would be near. She looked around the bathroom and in the stalls, no one was in there, she found a mirror above the sink in a handicapped bathroom stall, so she went in it and closed the door for privacy. She did just like she did before and thought about story Brooke, and Regina, and Henry.

The mirror changed from a reflection of her, to showing a brunette crying at her kitchen table.

Emma stared for a moment before whispering "Regina".

The brunette jumped from fright and turned around with two hands of fire ready to attack. But then she noticed the blonde teen was Emma.


	5. Chapter 5: No consequences

"Emma, how did you – I'm so glad to see you – I need your help"

"Where's Henry" Emma interrupted. She knew something was wrong.

"Emma, he doesn't exist yet, because I turned you into a teen. I didn't mean for this to happen". Regina was still crying

"What do we do, how do I break this curse Regina".

"I don't know", Regina cried. "I shouldn't have cast this curse. I don't know how to fix this. You're the savior, you always have a plan. Help me".

Emma nodded. "We will figure this out together Regina, I am just as much to blame for this, and I'm sorry". She thought back to the whole Robin Hood situation.

"You're just like your mother. No matter what I do, you always try to help me. Speaking of which, where is she"?

"She is at school, I mean she works at a school. The school I go to. Remind me to thank you for that later".

"Where are you Emma? Regina asked putting her hands on her hip. You're skipping school. Now I see where Henry gets it from".

"Sort of, Emma said quietly. I have to go, when I'm back with my mother, I will umm…Skype you".

"Ok, Emma I will try to find out how to get our son back".

"Ok", and the mirror went back to a reflection of Emma.

Emma felt satisfied, she got the opportunity to get some answers and she felt as if they would be able to get back home soon. Emma wanted to rush back and get her mother, but she remembered NIA.

She had been gone for a while.. Emma exited the bathroom to look for her new friend. When she got out of the bathroom she noticed that they had climbed through the men's restroom. What a dumbass Emma thought to herself. That was extremely dangerous. The club was crowded given the time of day it was, there were no windows inside the club, so it looked as if it was night anyway.

Emma spotted NIA making out with two guys up be the bar where the drinks were served. The two men looked as if they were in there 30's.

Come on sweet heart, let's go to one of the back rooms , one of them said as they were nibbling on her earlobe.

No let's just stay here,

Emma decided it was time to step in. "Leave her alone", she demanded. Making her way over to where they were.

"Awe, look she has a little friend." One guy laughed to the other one. "One for you and one for me". He got up to grab Emma but she kicked him in the nuts.

"Ow!, you little bitch". He said bending over grabbing himself. Everyone had stopped to watch the scene that was playing in front of them. The guy got up and started to back hand Emma when a loud whistle stopped him.

'Step away from my daughter"!.

It was Mary Margaret, she was in the bar, how did she know where I was, Emma thought to herself. Mary Margaret grabbed the guy by his arm and flipped him so he was laying on his back. "Don't you ever touch my daughter", she let his arm go.

"Come on girls, NOW"!

Oh shit, Emma thought to herself. She and NIA walked quietly and quickly behind Mary Margate until they got outside.

"Mom", Emma began. But she was cut off by Mary Margaret who just shook her head and said save it Emma.

Mary Margaret walked them back into school, and onto the principal's office. The principals called NIA's parents, but they couldn't come at the moment so she was sent to in school suspension, until they were able to come get her.

Emma didn't say anything the whole time. Mary Margaret apologized to the principal, and promised that Emma would never skip school again. She got off with a warning this time. Emma had been caught skipping school many times, but this time she was sad because she know she disappointed her mother.

The whole walk home was silent to, when they got into the house Emma decided to say something.

"Mom, please talk to me, yell or something. Just don't ignore me please".

Mary Margaret sighed and looked at her daughter," Emma. I'm really disappointed in you. I know that you are 30 but like I've said, here you are 16. You can't just do things and expect not to get on trouble for them. You have to go to school, as long as you are here. We don't need to draw attention to ourselves".

"I know" Emma responded looking down," I'm sorry".

Mary Margaret knew that she was telling the truth, but she was still angry.

"Emma, you could have gotten hurt. What was you thinking about going onto a bar? Right now you are 16. That man could have hurt you. You better not do anything that risky again, not at age 16, or even age 30, do you understand".

Emma was now crying. Mary Margaret had only been this angry with her when she tried to run away with Henry. Before the whole poisoned apple turnover thing.

"I understand mom I'm sorry". She went to give Mary Margaret a hug.

Good, Mary Margaret said and hugged her daughter tight.

Later that day the two of them cuddled on the sofa, watching TV. When Mary Margaret said, oh yeah Emma you're grounded.


	6. Chapter 6: Emma sneaks out

Emma was enjoying being 16 for the little while. It means that she could actually be a kid, while Regina was working on finding a way to get her and Mary Margaret back to story Brooke she promised herself, that she would enjoy it and just be a kid for a while.

Even though she had got in trouble earlier that day, everything was going good so far. She was in her room attempting to do some of the homework Mary Margaret had gathered from her teachers before she left school after the whole incident.

Thump. Emma heard a small thump against her window, but she decided to ignore it.

Thump. She heard it again, this time just a little louder. Emma went over to her window and looked outside, it was NIA.

"NIA, what are you doing here"? Emma asked as she lifted up the window to let her friend in.

"Hey Emma", NIA hugged her friend after she crawled through. "I'm so glad you're still speaking to me. I thought you would be mad, it was my idea to go the bar".

"It's okay". Emma shrugged it off.

"So, what happened, did you get in trouble"?

"A little bit. I think I might be grounded. Emma wasn't sure if her mom was joking when she said it or not. "Emma shrugged again, "everything is fine though. What about you? Did you get in trouble".

"Oh, yeah. My mom grounded me from Florida. Her and my dad are on a business trip there. They didn't even come to get me from school. It got late so the principal just sent me home".

"Oh". Emma felt sorry for NIA. "I'm sorry". She saw that the girl was saddened. So she gave her another hug. "I know what that is like Emma said quietly. When it seems as if your parents don't care".

NIA pulled away, "how could you, you have Mary Margaret. She always seems so interested in everything that you do".

Emma just smiled and turned away from NIA and picked up her homework and resumed completing it.

"Emma can I ask you a favor".

"What is it", Emma asked. She knew whatever it was it wouldn't be good.

"Could you come with me to Tyler's house"?

"Who is Tyler "? Emma asked

"You know Tyler Emma. He has been our friend since the first grade. "

Emma was getting tired of learning new information about herself. She wished Regina would have sent information about all these people she should know. "Mary Margaret, umm my mom, I don't think she would let me go, plus it is like 9 and it's a school night. Plus, I think I'm grounded".

"Oh, come on Emma. Why are you so lame? It'll be fun, it'll be just like the old days, the three of us, hanging out". Come on, pleases. NIA was begging with puppy eyes now, and sticking out her bottom lip.

Emma couldn't help but laugh. "NIA, I would love to go but I can't". Truth be told Emma did kind of want to go, she never really had friends she could hang out with.

"Emma, your mom is sleep. I peaked in her window before I knocked on yours. Please, come on. I'm not going anywhere until, you say yes. I will stay here and beg until you say yes".

Emma used her superpower and she could tell that NIA was telling the truth. Her persistence reminded her of hook.

"Alright Emma said. But I will only stay for an hour".

Nia squealed and hugged Emma.

Emma was already dressed so she and NIA crawled through the window silently and was on their way to Tyler's house.

Regina, had no luck with getting help from Gold. So so far she had no answers, she wondered if Emma and Mary Margaret came up with any solutions. She decided to contact them. Regina went to the mirror and decided to contact Mary Margaret. The room on the other side of the mirror was dark so she figured she was sleeping. "Hey", Regina called out. "Wake up". Regina heard snoring, and knew it was Mary Margaret. "Mary Margaret". Nothing. "Snow wake up", Regina yelled becoming impatient. Mary Margaret jumped up, and saw Regina through the mirror.

"Regina, how did you do that"? Mary Margaret responded in an sleepy low tone. "I didn't know we could communicate this way. She got up and pulled on a rope before making her way to the mirror".

"So,I assume Emma didn't tell you that we spoke earlier today, while she skipped school".

Mary Margaret nodded, "uh ha, it must have slipped her mind. "

"I am looking for a way to help you two get back here. I haven't gotten any more information yet, but we need to hurry so that I can get my son back".

"Wait, where is Henry"?

"He doesn't exist yet, Emma turned into a teen, so her body hasn't had him yet".

Snow gasped, "oh my, that's horrible. But wait. Pan turned himself into a teenager, but gold was still alive, or still existed. So shouldn't Henry"?

Regina gave snow a stupid look. "This is hardly the same situation. Where's Emma now"?

"She is in her room. I'll go get here, wait here".

Regina sighed as Mary Margaret walked out the room, then she said to herself, where the hell else, am I going to go.

Mary Margaret returned shortly, and announced she's gone.

"Well where could she be"?

Mary Margaret thought to herself, then she answered. "She snuck out with NIA , they went to someone's house".

And how do you know this, Regina asked.

"I always know where my family is, I will always find them. But I am going to wait until Emma comes back". Mary Margaret was becoming angry, Regina had never seen her this way, she knew how she felt though, and whenever Henry would sneak out she would become furious. No parent would want their child running around unsupervised especially at night. "I can't believe she would do this, I grounded her". Snow nearly shouted at Regina.

"What do I do Regina, she obviously don't care about what I say, and think. And I am her mother. What did you do for Henry"?

"The same thing I did with you when you were being a brat".

"You don't mean"…

"Yep".

"Do you think it would work at her age".

"It works at any age".


	7. crime and punishment (contains spanking)

Emma and Nia arrived to Tyler's house. Tyler's parents were away, Emma wondered why all her friends' parents were away. And by all she was referring to NIA and Tyler. As soon as Emma met Tyler she knew they would have been great friends, he was so funny. He was that friend that every girl considered a brother. It was also obvious that NIA had a crush on him. They were all sitting in his living room watching TV, the movie residence evil was on. Emma already saw it but it had been so long, some parts of the movie was like new.

"I'm bored". NIA said.

"I know what we can do Tyler said excitedly. Let's play the alphabet game. My parents left some scotch in the kitchen cabinet, if you lose you have to take a shot. Emma you chose the categories".

"Guys we can't do this". Emma said.

"Why not"?

"It was clear that NIA was a trouble maker, she was a sweet kid, deep down but she wasn't that smart. The 16 year old in Emma wanted to play more than anything, but the 30 year old that was buried deep down knew that this was wrong and unacceptable behavior. It seemed the more time she spent as a teenager, the more she became one. Like she was mentally decreasing to a 16 year old mind set".

Emma started to speak but Tyler cut her off.

"She is afraid. Emma you don't have to play if you don't want to, you can watch us. Come on NIA, lets play, let's do states, okay I'll start us off".

"No, Emma interrupted. I'm playing". They all cheered and gathered around coffee table. Tyler placed the open scotch on the table and three shot glasses in front of each of them, "I want to do animals" Emma said, and they all nodded in agreement.

"I'll start shouted NIA. A, umm anteater "

"Okay "Tyler laughed "bear. Emma your turn "

"Cat", Emma said.

"Donkey, elephant", when it got to F Emma couldn't think of a name.

"Umm, umm", Emma smiled, "fuck"

Tyler and NIA laughed, "no Emma we are doing animals, not curse words".

"A flying monkey then", Emma was laughing hysterically, so was her friends. She hadn't had this much fun in a while, and they were not even doing anything but playing a dumb word game.

"No Emma", NIA laughed. "Time to chug, chug, chug, chug. "

Emma picked up a shot glass and took a shot.

They played the game All the way through twice, Emma got stuck on letter O and letter Y. When they finished the game, Emma glance over to the clock and it was 1:45 in the morning.

"Oh shot", Emma said as she scrambled to her feet. I have got to get home. Emma hoped Mary Margaret would still be asleep, and hoped she didn't get up to check on her. She knew she would be worried and pissed.

"I know a short cut Emma", NIA said. She didn't want to see her friend get in any trouble.

"Ok, let's go. Bye Tyler".

When Emma arrived home, she was feeling a bit buzzed. She hugged NIA goodbye, NIA only lived down the street so she wasn't worried that she wouldn't get home safely.

Emma climbed back into the window of her dark room, and closed the window down silently. She had assumed that Mary Margaret was still asleep.

Emma let out a sigh of relief, then the lights to her room flick on, she spun around quickly with wide eyes, and her heart skipped a beat.

"Mom!"

"Emma, it is 2:00 in the morning, and you are just getting in, do you not know what grounded mean".

"Emma started to respond, but she was cut off by snow"

"I was worried sick about you. Its not safe out there for young girls this time of night, and you know that Emma. "

"Mom I'm sorry. I was just hanging out with some of my friends, it's no big deal really". Emma was trying to make the situation seem smaller than it was, but she knew that if Henry pulled a stunt like this she would be furious. Similar to how her mother is right now.

Mary Margaret, sat on the edge of Emma's bed and then said, "let's go over this shall we".

"Were you supposed to go out"?

"No, Emma answered. She was ashamed and kept her eyes on the floor".

"How old are you right now"?

"16 " Emma answered.

"Is it safe for a 16 year old girl to go out at night, in a place that she is not familiar with, especially when her mother doesn't know where she went, because she snuck out of her room"?

"No, it's not safe". Emma was fighting back tears because she knew she was wrong.

"Emma, were you not grounded", Mary Margaret asked her daughter.

"I thought you were joking mom". Emma said quietly.

Mary Margaret ignored that statement and continued, "why were you grounded Emma"?

"I skipped school. "

"Yes you did Emma. I have no choice now, and neither does you, you must be punished".

Emma looked up at her mother, "what does that mean"?

"I am going to give you a spanking", Mary Margaret said firmly.

"Excuse me? Emma said, she was taken by surprise by that comment. You can't spank me, I'm 30 years old, I'm 16 but I'm still 30. You have no right. Emma was defensive now. I don't believe in spanking". Emma was trying to be an adult now, she was not going to let Mary Margaret spank Her.

"Emma, you forget one thing, I'm your mom. No matter how old you get, it's my job to protect you, and put you first, right now I have to protect you from yourself because you won't listen to me. I've tried talking, and grounding. And the other thing you forgot is, you have no choice".

Emma had her superpower and could tell her mother was telling the truth about everything.

"Come on Emma let's get this over with". Mary Margaret wasn't going to enjoy this, neither was Emma, but she didn't know what else to do. Emma has had a track record in the past of putting herself in danger.

Emma didn't move, she just stood there, she couldn't move, she was scared. For the second time in her life, she was scared.

Mary Margaret sighed and reached over to pull her daughter over her knees. Emma didn't put up much fight until the first smack come down on her butt.

"Ow", Emma yelled, she didn't expect it to hurt that much. "Mom I'm sorry, let's not do this".

Mary Margaret paused the spanking, "Emma I have to. I feel it's best for you, now don't interrupt, or I'll have to add more". Mary Margaret showed Emma the wooden hairbrush, that she hadn't seen before, now it made sense why the first smack hurt so bad. "Since you are 16 I will only give you 20 fair enough"?

Emma thought about it, and nodded. She was really 30 but now was not the time to bring that up.

Mary Margaret began spanking Emma again, at first Emma tried to remain silent, but after the 10th one Emma reached back to cover her bottom and started to cry. "Please mom, stop it hurt really bad, I'm sorry, I promise I will always listen to you".

"You just added two more Emma. Please move your hands so I won't have too", Emma did as she was told, and grabbed a pillow that was nearby and buried her face in it as she cried.

When the spanking was over, Mary Margaret helped Emma up to her feet and gave her a hug. Emma was still crying, her butt was sore and she was embarrassed and disappointed in herself for letting her mother down.

"I'm sorry mom".

"I know Emma, it's okay. I forgive you. Just remember I'll do it again if I think that you need it, when you are 30 too. I don't care if your 50".

"I'll be good mom".

"Good " snow said. "Why don't you get some sleep, you have school tomorrow, and I dare you to skip".


	8. Chapter 8: Friends

Emma and Mary Margaret arrived to school the next day together, before Mary Margaret sent Emma off to class, she wished her a nice day, and begged her to be good. Emma had her schedule, so she knew exactly where to go.

First period she had gym, second period she had chemistry which she hated. Third period was language arts, and lunch. She had a pretty easy and boring day, she thought to herself. After that her fourth period she had journalism. She was surprised to see that both Nia and Tyler were in her class.

"Hi Emma', they both greeted her as they walked in.

"Hey guys", she was happy to see her friends.

"Hey Emma, want to come over to my house later today"? Tyler asked. "We can chill out by the pool".

"I'm sorry Tyler, I don't think that I can come. My mom caught me sneaking back in last night and she was pissed".

"Oh crap Emma, I'm sorry. What did she do"?

"Umm", Emma wasn't going to tell them that she got a spanking. "She you know, yelled at me, I'm pretty certain that I'm grounded this time".

"Oh, Emma". Nia said trying to comfort her friend. "Do you think we could come over"?

"I don't know, I will have to ask" Emma said. Emma really did want to hang out with her new friends. She never had people who wanted to just hang out with her when she was a kid the first time. Everyone wanted to avoid the orphan girl.

"We will go with you Emma. She won't be able to say no to my puppy eyes", Nia joked. They all laughed.

After class the three went to the library, "wait here guys I want to go ask her alone". Mary Margaret was checking in some books that was scattered all over the counter. She looked up and smiled when she saw her daughter approach her.

"Hello Emma. How was your day"?

"It was good mom", Emma returned the smile. "Umm, mom"?

"Yes"?

"Is it okay if Nia and Tyler come over to the house"? She looked over to her two friends that was by the door.

"Emma, you were supposed to be grounded until Friday, but I guess since you got a spa-"

Emma cut her mother off. "SHHHH! Hey, I don't want anyone knowing about that".

"Oh Emma, Regina knows".

"She what"? Emma yelled, but in a hushed tone. "How could you? " Emma was now officially embarrassed.

"Relax Emma, it was her idea. I got the same punishment when I was around your age, its nothing to be ashamed of."

"Mom, don't tell anyone else please," Emma begged. She would have to find out a way to silence Regina when they return to Story Brooke.

"Alright Emma", Mary Margaret said resuming her job.

"So, can they come over"?

"Sure Emma," Mary Margaret said, not looking up. She was happy that her daughter was making friends. She had a feeling that Nia was a bad influence for Emma, but she trust her daughter not to do anything evil.

"Thank you mom", Emma ran behind the counter to give her a hug, and left with her friends.


	9. Chapter 9: Regina leaves Story Brooke

Regina was tired of waiting for Mary Margaret and Emma to come up with a solution. Emma was too busy worrying about her friends, and Mary Margaret was concerned about Emma's safety and work. Regina wished she could take the curse back. It seemed as if she was the only one out of the three taking it seriously.

Regina had been trying to get in touch with gold all week, but he was a hard man to catch up with. Every time she went to see him, he was gone. He just left, Belle would tell her.

She didn't know what to do and she couldn't wait any longer, she had to do something. She looked in the mirror to try to talk to Emma or Mary Margaret. But when she looked in it appeared as if no one was home. She checked her watch and noticed it was noon, they are still in school she silently informed herself.

A voice interrupted her thoughts, "Hello dearie, doing a little spying are we".

Regina wasn't frightened at all, she was used to gold. Dropping by whenever he pleased.

"Where the hell have you been"? She asked gold in an annoyed tone. "I need your help. I need-"

"Everything has to be about you doesn't it Regina? It's always I need this, or I want that, something bad happens to you and you make sure everyone else suffers, and I am tired of it. I have faith in MS Swan. She will break your curse".

Regina stood up in front of the mirror which displayed the house that Mary Margaret was staying in. She was facing gold when she responded. "I cannot wait that long. Emma takes her sweet and precious time to do everything. It took her 28 years to break my curse. I need results you are going to help me, or else I will tell Belle your secret, how you lied to her".

"I can't allow you to do that dearie." Gold stood closer to Regina and pushed her through mirror. She fell backwards before she could respond, or balance herself she found herself on the floor. She looked through the mirror she saw gold, "what did you do"? Regina was livid, she got up and banged on the mirror trying to get back through the mirror to her mansion in story Brooke.

Gold laughed, "see you in 28 years dearie". With that he waved his hands in front of the mirror and the mirror in front of Regina broke into a million pieces.

Regina couldn't believe what just happened, she promised herself she would kill gold the very next time she saw him. She began to look around the house as she realized, that this would be her home for a while.


	10. Chapter 10: Trouble

Emma and her friends entered the house, she glad her mother said it would be okay. Mary Margaret started staying until three even though the school let out at 2:15 so they all arrived before Mary Margaret.

Emma asked her friends if they would like some drinks.

"Fix me a dry martini", Tyler joked, they all laughed as they walked into the house when suddenly a voice startled them all.

"Aren't you a bit young for a drink like that".

Emma turned around when she heard the voice, it was Regina. She had on a blue pants suit, and was standing there with her arms crossed. Emma's mouth dropped opened, she couldn't believe she was here.

"Umm, Emma" Nia started, she hadn't taken her eyes of the woman dressed in blue. "Do you know this lady or should we call the cops".

Emma remained silent, still shocked.

Nia gave her a nudge with her elbow to get a response from her blonde friend.

"Oh, um, yeah no". This, Emma pointed to Regina, "this is my aunt Regina. Emma rolled her eyes, even she didn't believe that lie".

"Oh". Nia said. She grabbed Tyler by the arm and led him to the sofa, Emma watched her friends, and she called out:" I'll get us some sodas and chip and dip guys."

Emma made her way over to the kitchen counter where Regina was standing. "How did you get here Regina" Emma whispered.

"Excuse me, its Aunt Regina little girl", Regina teased.

Emma rolled her eyes. Can you please tell me what's going on, "how did you get here"? They were speaking on hushed tones so that the company couldn't hear. Emma looked over and noticed that NIA was watching TV and talking to Tyler who seemed more interested in the homework he was filling out on the coffee table Emma assumed.

"Gold. He sent me here. He snuck up behind me and pushed me through the mirror, then he made it so we couldn't communicate with Story Brooke anymore, we are completely cut off from home", Regina said. "That sneaky little imp".

Emma threw her hands up and groaned... "Now what are we going to do?" she asked Regina. Emma went over to the fridge and got out three sodas. Then she went onto the top cabinet and grabbed a tray.

"I don't know Emma. I was working trying to find you and your mother a way home, but it seems the two of you haven't come up with anything".

Emma rolled her eyes again. Regina noticed that teen Emma, rolled her eyes at her a lot. She wanted to say something about it but brushed it off.

"I have school, thanks to you," Emma smiled sarcastically. She gathered the chips and salsa along with the soda on the tray and prepared it to be carried over to her friends. "I have company to entertain, may I be excused aunt Regina", Emma asked still in a sarcastic tone.

Regina shooed her off by gesturing her hand over to the sofa.

Emma nodded and made her way over to her friends. She sat the food and drinks on a clear spot of the coffee table.

NIA looked from Emma to Regina and whispered, "how come I've never heard of her before"?

"She's annoying, my mom and I hate her", Emma replied as she picked up a chip put it in her mouth. No, but seriously, "I just found out about her two years ago, at first we hated each other, but my mom always says everyone deserves a second chance, now, I don't think she's that bad. She's family after all." Emma thought to herself, that the best lie is one that is closest to the truth. And whether she liked it or not, Regina was a part of her life, and a part of her family.

"Oh, okay". Nia thought it was a bit strange, but decided to not dig any further. "Want to start on our homework?" Nia asked changing the subject. Emma stared at her for a moment before both girls laughed and simultaneously yelled "no".

Regina being herself was sitting at the kitchen table pretending to read the newspaper, but was really eavesdropping. She had been touched by what Emma said about her but now she wondered why Mary Margaret let Emma hang out with Nia.

Emma and Nia was sitting on the couch now, side by side with their feet on the crowded coffee table watching TV, and making fun of different characters and actors on the TV. Tyler was still into his homework.

About ten minutes later Mary Margaret walked in. "Hi kids", she said as she spots the kids right away. "Hi mom, look whose here, its aunt Regina." Emma points over to the table where she is sitting.

Mary Margaret sees her and replies "oh. What a lovely surprise". She walks over to her and the two of them have a hushed tone conversation.

"I'm all done with my homework, are the two of you going to get started with yours"? Tyler asked his two friends.

"Mmm. Later" Emma said while snacking on the chips still.

"No, "NIA simple said.

Tyler sighed, "Do you want me to do your work for you"?

"Would you do that for little old me,"? NIA laughed. She went in her bag and handed Tyler a worksheet. But he did not take it, instead he handed her his worksheet to copy. Emma looked over on his worksheet and said, "Hey I have that same one. Share the answers Nia". She went in her bag and grabbed her chemistry worksheet and started to copy off Tyler's paper.

All three teens jumped when they heard someone clear their throat behind them. "Seriously guys", Mary Margaret asked. Her being a former teacher herself, she was personally offended that they would cheat.

Emma had not heard her walk upon them, she thought she was still talking to Regina.

"You three are cheating now". Both NIA and Tyler looked at Emma before quickly gathering their things. "Umm, Emma we just remembered we have to go, we will see you tomorrow".

Emma smacked her teeth and rolled her eyes. Punks she thought to herself. She crossed her arms and slumped on the couch, as she watched her friends leave. "Bye Miss Blanchard, thanks for having us", Tyler said. "Nice meeting you Regina" . Her friends quickly left and when they were out of the door, both Mary Margaret and Regina was standing in front of her, Regina with her hands on her hips and Mary Margaret with her arms crossed.

"Emma I'm disappointed in you, you seem to stay in trouble".

"It's a good thing you didn't raise her Mary Margaret, it's obvious you can't control your own daughter" Regina laughed.

Mary Margaret gave Regina a mean glance before returning her focus on Emma. "Do you have anything to say for yourself".

"Yeah, what's the big deal? I'm just going to school until we get back home and I'm 30 again. So what if I'm not actually doing the work. I'm not going to need this as sheriff of story Brooke am I"?

Regina laughed, "She got you there".

"Can you please stay out of this Regina". Regina shrugged and walked back over to the table to sit, but she still kept her eyes on the mother and daughter not wanting to miss what was going on with them.

"Emma. Go to your room and do your homework".

"I don't need to do –"

"Emma, Now"!

Emma thought about staying and protesting against her mother but, didn't want her mom to spank her again and especially not in front of Regina who she knew was watching them as if they were on a TV show. Emma got up and took her book bag and her paper with her towards the hallway before rolling her eyes at Regina who grinned with amusement. She was actually enjoying this.

Emma was in her room before Regina said, "Wow where were you when I was mayor and asked Ms. Swan to do anything? She has never been the type to respect authority".

"I know. Like charming would say, she's stubborn like her mother".


	11. Chapter 11: Here to stay

Emma was beyond pissed at her mother. She sat at a desk in her room starring at her stupid chemistry homework. She absolutely hated chemistry, and she didn't remember anything about it from when she was a kid the first time and was at school. Plus she wasn't paying any attention in class now either, she mostly nodded to sleep in the back of the class.

I wish I could just magically do this stupid homework she thought to herself. And that's when it hit her, she could. She waved her hands over her worksheet and all of her answers appeared on her worksheet all written in her handwriting. Emma laughed in amusement when she realized that it worked. She wish she knew about her magical powers the first time around.

"You're still cheating Emma"? Emma quickly turned around and sighed in relief when she noticed it was only Regina.

"Holy shit Regina, you scared me. Why do you sneak up on people like that?"

"Hey, watch your language please. It doesn't sound good coming out of a 16 years old mouth."

"I'm 30."

"I'm well aware."

"What do you want?"

"Your room. I need my own space here."

"And where will I sleep Regina?" Emma asked rolling her eyes.

Regina walked over to where Emma was sitting and bent over until she was eye level with Emma, "roll your eyes at me one more time, and you'll find out I'm way better at punishments than your mother."

Emma thought for a second and decided not to test that theory right now. Regina was currently stronger than her, when she was back in her 30 year old body she would get her back for that threat she thought.

Regina continued, "Sleep on the sofa, or in your mother's room. I don't care."

"I was here first."

"Fine", Regina stood up, and began to walk out, "I'll just tell Mary Margaret that you used magic to cheat on your homework."

"Wait. Fine, you can have this room."

"Good girl". Regina went over to the desk Emma was sitting in and magically erased all of the answers that Emma conjured up on her paper. "Now do your homework".

Emma groaned in annoyance and banged her head on the desk.

Regina thought it was a cute gesture and laughed to herself as she walked out of the room. When Emma was sure she was gone, she magically put all the answers back on her paper.


	12. Chapter 12 : No sleeping Curse needed

Emma tried to sleep on the sofa in the living room that night but Mary Margaret insisted that her bed was big enough for both of them. She didn't realize at the time that Emma was a rough sleeper, she woke up several times with the teen sleeping half way on top of her even though she was on the very edge of the bed.

Emma was glad it was Friday that day, she slept in all of her classes, except gym. When the teachers asked her to wake up and do her work she told them that she was already finished. How could you possibly be done with your work within the first five minutes, they would ask her. She shrugged and handed them whatever assignments they were doing in class that day. All the other students were just starting and Emma was already complete with 50 more minutes of class left. Many of her teachers wondered if she was cheating. But Emma was using magic when no one was looking.

Emma's chemistry teacher Mr. Morgan suspected something was up, and asked her mother to come see what her daughter was doing.

Mary Margaret had no idea what kind of trouble her daughter was in now, she looked into the classroom with the unsupervised students in it. Half the students were working, and the other half was goofing off, unaware that their teacher was at the door.

"I'm sorry where's Emma?" Mary Margaret looked around and didn't see her. "Oh my, is she skipping your class, I'm so sorry, I am going to kill-"

"Oh no MS Blanchard the chemistry teacher reassured her, she's in there. She's in the back of the classroom in the second row."

She looked in again, and sure enough her daughter was in there , right where he said she would be. Emma had her head on the desk sleeping with her mouth open.

"Oh, I see Mary Margaret told the teacher. I will talk to her about sleeping in your class. She should be working". Mary Margaret was getting a little upset that the teacher would come and get her just because Emma was napping.

"That's the thing. All of her work is finished. I've talked with some of her other teachers and they all say that today, Emma has completed her work in less than five minutes. She has language arts 3rd period, how someone, anyone can write a 5 page essay in 5 minutes is beyond me".

"Wow", Mary Margaret gasped. "You're right that is a bit strange".

"I'm a bit confused, here today's assignment". The teacher handed her a stack of papers attached with a stapler. On the front was Emma's name, she flipped through the pages and everything was complete." I would take more than 5 minutes to complete this, there are research questions in here."

"The only solution we can come up with, is that Emma cheated. She must have somehow got her hands on our lesson plans or something. Please talk to her, and tell her that whatever she is doing she need to stop because she can get expelled if she is cheating or stole lesson plans. I don't want to see her get in trouble."

Mary Margaret nodded, "I'll take care of it thanks".


	13. Chapter 13: Ice cream anyone?

When Emma arrived home she went straight to the fridge, she was starving. Regina was sitting on the couch watching TV. "Damn Regina is that all you have been doing all day"?

Regina looked at the teen from the corner of her eyes before saying, "watch your mouth Emma".

Emma silently mocked Regina and mouthed watch your mouth Emma. She found some ice cream that Mary Margaret brought from the store the other day and decided to eat that but before she could go to the table and eat it Regina said in a calm but firm voice "put it back Emma".

Emma looked at Regina, shocked that she actually felt that she could control what she do. "Whatever" Emma said under her breathe still resuming her route to the kitchen table, with her ice cream. Regina stood up with her hands on her hip looking at Emma. "I said put that back. Your mother wouldn't let you have ice cream before a proper meal and neither will I".

"Well, it's a good thing I don't care what you have to say".

Regina thought to herself, teen Emma is annoying, she hoped she wouldn't have this much trouble with Henry when she got him back. He was practically a teen now.

"Emma think about it, the longer you stay in a teens body, the more you become one. You have been acting up lately, doing things that adult Emma wouldn't do, and since you insist on acting like a child, I will treat you like one". Regina magically took the ice cream from Emma and it was in her hands now. Regina smiled like she just won a battle.

Emma became instantly pissed. She closed her eyes and gripped her hands in a fist facing Regina, suddenly the ice cream that that was in Regina's hands exploded in Regina's face, as well as all over the walls and on all the furniture. It was way more ice cream on the walls, floors, furniture and Regina that could have ever fitted inside of the pint sized container.

"What the hell"? Emma opened her eyes and she was shocked when she noticed the mess, and the ice cream drenched Regina.

"Regina, I am soooooo sorry", Emma pleaded. She was afraid of what Regina was going to do next, and she should have been.

"You little-" Regina stepped towards Emma and waved her arms causing the window curtains to grow about 20 feet, as they grew they wrapped around Emma causing her to fall into a chair, and the curtains wrapped around her until she was trapped sitting there. Emma struggled to free herself but she couldn't. Regina walked over to her, and said "now you sit there, and look at this mess you have made until your mother comes home".

"Please Regina let me go, I'm sorry".

Not as sorry as you're going to be. With that she left the teen and sat on the ice cream covered couched and resumed watching TV ignoring Emma's pleads for forgiveness and to be set free from the chair.


	14. Chapter 14: Liar Liar

When Mary Margaret walked through the door she instantly saw that the living room was covered in ice cream, and so was Regina. "what happened in here"? Mary Margaret still in awe of the mess.

"Emma". Was all that Regina said.

Mary Margaret followed Regina eyes and saw her daughter in the chair sitting there all wrapped up in the curtain.

"Oh my, Emma what happened?". Mary Margaret ran over to her daughter trying to free her, but the more she tried the tighter the curtains got.

"Let her go Regina!" Mary Margaret said in an annoyed voice.

"Not until she confesses what she has done. When she does the curtains will loosen".

Mary Margaret starred at Emma, "well Emma"?

"Umm, I was hungry so I was going to eat the ice cream but Regina wouldn't let me before I had a meal, so I made the ice cream explode in her face. And then it splattered everywhere".

"Emma! You know better. What were you thinking?"

"I wasn't I was mad, but I told her I was sorry, I'm sorry Regina'' Emma said again. Regina had made Her way beside Mary Margaret now. She was about to let Emma go before Mary Margaret stopped her.

"Just a second Regina. Emma, your teacher Mr. Morgan called me to your class today".

Fuck. Emma thought to herself.

"He showed me that you was in his class sleeping, but also informed me that you was cheating on your assignments".

"Mom, I wasn't cheating, OW!"

The curtains was getting tighter around Emma.

"If you lie Emma the curtains will get tighter", Regina informed her.

"Ok", Emma started crying in an attempt to soften Mary Margaret up, she was a sucker for tears.

"Mom, I used magic to complete my assignments".

"Oh thank God". Mary Margaret said letting out a sigh of relief. Emma and Regina was both shocked at that outburst.

"Have you lost your mind "? Regina looked at Mary Margaret with her hands on her hips waiting for an explanation.

"I thought she stole the teachers guide, or lesson plan. Oh, don't worry. You are still in a lot of trouble young lady".

'I'm sorry". Emma said looking down at the floor.

"Emma, you are going to clean this mess up, without magic. Your punishment for cheating is your grounded for yet another week. And no friends over. No TV. No computer, no phone. Nothing".

"Okay mom".

"I'm not finished, you have to take your punishment from Regina to, whatever she decides, understood"?

"But mom", Emma whined.

"Emma I mean it. Do you understand"?

Regina smiled at Emma.

Emma swallowed hard, "yes mom".


	15. Chapter 15 : Clean up day

It wasn't until Saturday around lunch time before Emma was complete with cleaning up the living room. She had to scrub walls and floors but the hardest was the sofa. She had to hand scrub the cushions because she couldn't take the cover off. Mary Margaret had to go to the school on Saturday for the book drive that the school was throwing to get rid of some of the old books, and make way for the new ones. While she was gone, Regina was in charge, Mary Margaret had made that perfectly clear.

It was hard for Emma to stay out of trouble, when she was a teenager the first time, she was always getting in trouble. Regina told Mary Margaret that Emma stayed in trouble because of teenage hormones, the rebellious tendencies of a teenager and traits she gathered from her and charming. Mary Margaret loved Emma, but she hated punishing her, hated seeing her cry, pout or sad in general. But she believes that Emma needs this, to see that no matter what she does, she will be there for her. And when she is reunited with baby Neal, she will teach him that as well.

Regina was reading a book when Emma walked up to her, "I'm finished cleaning up the living room. Can I go and watch TV or something I'm bored".

"No, Emma".

"Come on Regina, haven't you always wanted to know what if feels like to be the fun parent".

"No Emma, Regina simply said again".

Emma rolled her eyes at Regina, but was shocked when she yelled at her.

"What have I told you about rolling your eyes at me Emma"?

"Geez. Sorry cranky pants. I'm going to read or something in my moms room". Emma turned around to walk away before Regina stopped her.

"Not so fast. There is still my punishment".

"Awe, come on Regina, you know that the whole ice cream thing was an accident".

"Enough excuses. Besides I'm going to let you off easy".

"Really Regina thank you"! Emma ran over to Regina and gave her a hug, that was the first time ever Emma ever hugged Regina.

"Don't thank me just yet, when your back 30 I want you to pay to have my suit dry cleaned. And I want you to put this on". Regina conjured up a silver bracelet.

"That's it", Emma asked puzzled. She took the bracelet and put it on, then the bracelet disappeared. "What the –"

"Don't worry. It's just a spell that won't allow you to use magic to cheat. When you become an adult again I will take it off, so you can effectively resume your life of crime. Your mother agrees with me that it is a worthy punishment".

"Ok, Emma" said, feeling her wrist for the bracelet that disappeared. "Can I go now"?

"To your mothers room yes".


	16. Chapter 16 : Emma's new Room

Emma was bored she laid on her Mother's bed staring at the ceiling. No TV no nothing, she mocked her mother in the best impression she could do of her. Emma wished she had her own room here, she needed her privacy. Regina had completely changed her old room, her furniture and everything. Even the clothes that was in there was gone. Emma had been using magic to conjure up clothes for her to wear every day.

Emma got excited as a new idea entered her head. She would use magic to add a new room to the house. She didn't know how to do that, but she knew who could.

"Regina! Emma yelled. I'm leaving, ill be back later".

Regina appeared in purple smoke in front of her.

"Your not going anywhere".

"Seriously, you couldn't walk in here? How lazy of you. I need your help".

"With"?

"I want to turn Mary Margaret's bathroom into a bed room, I'm tired of sleeping with her, and she snores. can you do it"?

"Mary Margaret has a bathroom"?

"Yeah", Emma said annoyed slightly. She pulled Regina over to the door that was nearly hidden by a standup mirror.

"Who would put that there, Regina asked but mostly to herself, they walked in the bathroom and it was pretty big. It was a master bathroom, so there was two sinks a closed in toilet a stand up shower and a large bathtub Jacuzzi in the middle of the floor".

"Oh my, Regina said in awe. I should have took this room instead of your room". Emma's old room had a bathroom too, but it was small. There was a bathroom across the hall as well, it was a full bath but not as large as Mary Margaret's.

"So can we do it Regina"?

"Yes, I can do it". Regina waved her arm and completely transformed the entire room in a matter of seconds. Regina used the color scheme black, red and white. It seems she knew Emma better than she thought because she loved it.

"Wow, it's amazing Regina. Thank you so much", Emma gave Regina a quick hug and ran inside her new room to see all the new things, she even put in a closet that had clothes that Emma would normally wear in it. "Regina this is so-" Emma stopped when she saw something that caught her eye. It was her red jacket that she loved so much. She ran to Regina again and gave her another hug. "Thank you so much. I love it". Regina smiled and returned the hug. Even though the room was temporary until they was able to get back to story Brooke, it was one of the nicest things anyone has ever done for Emma.

Regina left Emma alone in her mew room, but not before she reminded her of the no TV, no computer rule. When Mary Margaret returned home, she found Regina cutting up some carrots preparing a meal.

"Hi Regina. How was everything".

"Everything is fine. But I must warn you, Emma destroyed your bathroom".

Mary Margaret threw her hands up, and was about to tear into Emma for being bad again, but when she made her way into her bed room bathroom her heart was warmed.

She saw Emma fast asleep in the room that that used to be her bathroom, she looked so peaceful. She went in and grabbed a blanket to put over her daughter and placed a kiss on her fore head and left with a smile on her face.


	17. Chapter 17 : I can't remember Henry

When Sunday came around Mary Margaret felt sorry for Emma, she was walking around the house all morning looking so bored and sad. She came in the kitchen listening to Regina complain about how they were all still stuck there. In the middle of Regina's never ending lecture Mary Margaret cut her off.

"Emma, I can't stand seeing you so sad. I'm letting you off the hook".

"What"? Emma and Regina said simultaneously.

Emma smiled, "thanks mom".

"Wait", Regina argued. "You have to stay firm. You said a week, it hasn't even been 48 hours yet".

Emma laughed to herself," come on aunt Regina, ill be good I promise", Emma grabbed on to her arm with a pleading look on her face.

Regina knew that Emma was joking, and that Mary Margaret was too soft to keep Emma grounded. "Whatever Emma".

Mary Margaret and Emma looked at each other and laughed.

Emma jumped up, "I'm going to see if Nia is home". She was about to run off but Regina caught her arm before she got away.

"No your not. Your going to sit here with your mother and me, so that we can find away back home".

Emma looked at her mom. "Mom?" Emma wanted her tell Regina to let her go.

"Come on Regina, she's a teen. Let her go have some fun".

"Sit! No one is going anywhere until we find a solution".

Emma flopped back in the chair and crossed her arms. She knew if she ignored Regina's command she would have just tied her up in the curtains again.

"Now, what are we going to do"? Emma asked.

"Well you're the savior, you come up with a plan".

"It was your curse Regina. Now you fix it".

"Don't you think if I knew how to I would"?

The two was getting annoyed quickly with one another.

"We need to break this curse so that we can get our son back. Don't you even care Emma"?

"Of course I do. I mean I know I have a son, I just can't remember him".

Regina and Mary Margaret looked at each other, before looking back at Emma.

"You don't remember Henry Emma"?

"No, I'm sorry. I don't. I woke up this morning, and I couldn't remember my son, I just know I have one, because Regina talks about him all the time. I don't remember my father either or my little brother, but mom talks about them all the time. All I remember is that we are trapped out of where we belong, and it's all Regina's fault".

Regina had a face of mixed emotions, of hurt and anger. How could Emma not remember their son? And how could she blame it all on her. It was her fault she messed up her chance at true love again. It was Emma who sent her out for revenge. Without thinking Regina reached up and slapped Emma.

Emma held her hand to her face in confusion as Mary Margaret got up to confront her daughter.

"Regina, how could you"? Mary Margaret yelled. She wanted to kick Regina out of a window for hurting her child but didn't want to let go of Emma more.

Regina stood there looking at Emma, as tears filled her eyes, she turned around and left out of the front door.

"Mom, what did I do"? Emma just realized what happened and started crying as well.

"You didn't do anything wrong sweetheart, Regina is very emotional because she misses Henry".

"It's all my fault isn't it. I can't remember what I did to make her upset. Its my fault that we are away from dad, and my brother isn't it. No wonder Regina hit me, I'm sorry mom". Emma cried into her Mother's sweater.

"Emma, listen to me she said pulling her daughter away so that she could look into her eyes, it's not your fault, and none of this is. I don't know why you can't remember but if you could, you would know that you did nothing wrong". She pulled her daughter in for another hug.


	18. Chapter 18 : I'm trying to forgive you

Regina didn't come back until around 8pm that night. It took her a while to realize what happened. The more Emma stay a teen, the more she becomes one. All the knowledge that she gained past her present age the first time around, i.e Henry, who her father was, story Brooke etc. Was all fading away. The only reason she still remember Mary Margaret, and Regina, and magic, is because they were right there in front of her every day. She won't be able to remember story Brooke or anyone in it unless she sees it again, and then she will remember.

Regina realized that it was up to her to break this curse. This time she would have to be the savior.

Regina walked in the house and shut the door behind her, it was quiet in the house. She walked into Mary Margaret's room, hey she said when she saw Mary Margaret sitting on the bed reading a book.

"Hey". Mary Margaret closed her book to give Regina her undivided attention.

"Hey, I just wanted to, you know talk to Emma about what happened earlier".

"Your not going to yell at her or hit her is you?, because if you think-"

"No, I want to apologize."

Mary Margaret knew that it was hard for Regina to apologize to anyone. But she trusted her.

"She's in there", Mary Margaret pointed to the slightly closed door leading to Emma's bedroom, which used to be a bathroom.

Regina nodded, and made her way to the door, before she entered she turned and looked at Mary Margaret who gave her a reassuring nod.

Regina opened the door, and she saw Emma laying in her bed facing the wall. She knew she wasn't asleep because she heard a couple of sniffing sounds coming from the teen. It sounded as if she was crying.

"Emma"? Regina called out but she didn't respond.

With a sigh she made her way over to the edge of the bed and set down beside the teen.

"Emma, I'm sorry. I should have never slapped you. I was upset and I took it out on you. I wanted you to solve the problems I created and that's not fair to you. You don't remember what you did, and that bothered me, but what bothered me more, is the fact that you don't remember Henry. He is a great kid. I'm going to make sure that we get back home, and get our family back. Your apart of my family and you always will be. You are a part of my team".

"You're not mad at me anymore", Emma asked in a quiet voice. She turned over to look at Regina with puffy red eyes, making Regina feel worse.

"No. I'm not mad anymore".

Emma sighed, "your lying. You're still mad at me". Emma turned back over.

Regina forgot about Emma's super power.

"Okay Emma, you got me. I lied. I can't help but feel that you're the reason that I am going to spend the rest of my life alone. Even Henry, our son likes you more than me. I try every day to forgive you, and forgive your mother too. But it's hard".

Emma turned back over to face Regina, then she sat up.

"Regina, I'm so sorry. I don't remember what I did to you, or why. I'm sorry I made you lose the man you love, that sucks. But you will never be alone. Like you said, your apart of my family, and I will always be there for you. I love you aunt Regina". Emma hugged Regina, they both started to cry again. Regina wondered if adult Emma would feel the same way. She wasn't sure if she was still in there or not.


	19. Chapter 19 : Two Emma's pt 1

After Regina apologized to Emma, she left her along to get some sleep for school in the morning. However Emma had a hard time going to sleep and when she finally did she began to have one of the nightmares that she had so often. The one where she is 5 and she just sits outside all day, looking at the other kids get adopted. To make matters worse each time a new kid gets adopted the new parents would say, ewww look at that kid, she's bad. She's too old, she's dirty, she dresses like a boy, and many other criticisms that she has heard over her life. Each time she would just sit and cry, with hurt feelings, knowing that no one loved her.

This time it was different. Instead of being that little girl, she stood nearby looking at her former self. She watched as one of the nuns approached her 5 year old self.

"Why are you crying Emma''?

"Because. Because I want to get adopted. I want a family too. I hate it here''. The 5 year old Emma cried.

"Emma it's okay. I believe that one day you will have your own family. You just have to believe, and keep hope''.

Teenage Emma, stood by remembering hearing that same line, from the time when she was 3 until the time she met her mother, Mary Margaret.

5 year old Emma just stood and cried. Emma remembered all she wanted was to be loved. She couldn't take it anymore. She ran over to her younger self and pulled little Emma into a hug.

"Hey get off me''. Little Emma yelled as she pushed her away.

Emma shocked by her younger self behavior let go, and laughed when she realized that she hadn't changed a bit, and would have reacted the same way today.

"Oh, I'm sorry kid''.

"I'm not a kid. Who are you''?

"I'm you. Umm.. When you become older''.

Kid Emma, squinted looking at the blonde in front of her. She was sad a minute ago, but know she was slightly amused when she realized that the dummy in front of her actually thought she was from the future.

"You're a weirdo''.

"No, I'm not. I'm really you. I'm telling the truth''.

"Just because someone believes something is true doesn't mean it is''.

Teen Emma smiled, ''you just used your super power didn't you? You know when someone is lying''.

Kid Emma gasped. "How did you know that, I've never told anyone about that''?

"Kid, I told you. I'm you''.

"Oh yeah, kid Emma crossed her arms. If you're really me then tell me one thing''.

"Okay''.

What is my favorite thing in the world?

Emma stopped to think, it didn't take long. She smiled. "My blanket. It's white and it has purple letter's that spells my name. Emma''.

"Wow, you're really me''. Kid Emma was easily convinced. She smiled at her older self.

Teen Emma smiled back. "Yes kid I am''.


	20. Chapter 20 : Two Emma's pt 2

"Will you play with me? No one likes me, no one wants to be my friend''.

Emma nodded understandingly. She felt that way for a long time.

Teen Emma and kid Emma played for what seemed, like forever. They played tag, hide and seek, adventure games, Emma enjoyed making her younger self happy, even if it was just a dream. This was a beautiful nightmare.

Later, Emma tucked her younger self into her old bed at the foster home. "Emma? Can you tell me a story".

"Teen Emma smiled, of course I can".

Emma crawled in the bed next to her younger self, and told her about the story of snow white and prince charming.

Kid Emma was nearly sleep, when she grabbed Emma's hand. "Emma, please don't leave me. I don't want you to go".

Emma felt horrible, she knew she was dreaming, but she had so much fun spending time with the younger version of her.

"I wish you could stay with me", she kissed her head and drifted to sleep herself right next to the little girl in her dreams, and they had not yet let each other's hands go.

Emma was violently awakened by the alarm clock next to her bed. "Shit! She said silently as she reached over she was about to turn the alarm clock off when she noticed something had her hand. Emma immediately became afraid, her eyes wide opened, she followed the hand, and noticed an arm leading to under the covers, and she let the hand go and peeled back the covers to reveal the younger version of herself.

Emma hopped out the bed, over the sleeping girl. She began pacing back in forth, silently talking to herself. "I'm still dreaming, that's it. This is all a dream. Wake up Emma, Emma wake up".

She slapped herself in the face, very hard.

"Ow". She fake cried when she realized that she wasn't dreaming. Teen Emma indulged in her own little world, hadn't noticed that kid Emma was now awake and starring at her.

"You're weird". Kid Emma said.

Teen Emma nearly jumped out of her on skin, she hadn't even heard her wake up, and she turned to face the kid.

"Emma, where are we"?


	21. Chapter 21 :Two Emma's pt 3

Emma, bit her lip. She didn't know what to say to the little girl. She grabbed her by the hand. "Shhhh.. she put her finger in front of her lips, signaling for the little girl to be quiet.

Walking her over to the room door leading to Mary Margaret's room she peaked out to make sure her mother wasn't in there. She knew she usually was showering before work around this time.

When she confirmed she wasn't in her room, she Shushed kid Emma again, who thought they were playing a game and silently giggled.

Emma, tiptoed to Regina's room, and opened the door.

She walked up to the bed and was about to shake Regina who appeared to be asleep but before she was inches away from touching Regina, she spoke.

"What do you want Emma"?

"Regina how did you "–

"I know everything. "

Kid Emma laughed, "that's a lie".

Regina shot up startled by the small voice and opened her eyes and immediately focused her eyes at the little girl who became frightened and hid behind teen Emma.

"Who is that"?

"She's me. She's younger me, from my dreams".

"Why did you bring her here"?

"I didn't mean to. I don't even know how I did it. Can I send her back"?

"No, I don't want to go back, Emma I want to stay with you". Kid Emma started to cry. Loudly.

"What's going on in here", Mary Margaret was passing by and heard crying, she walked in and turned on the light. She noticed Regina in bed, and Emma standing next to her and a little girl hugging tightly to her daughter's waist.

Regina practically ignoring Mary Margaret's presence replied. "The Only way to get rid of her is to kill her, the way I, the way I did with Daniel", her voice decreased in volume. "She doesn't belong here".

Mary Margaret spoke louder and repeated her question.

"What is going on in here"?

"Your daughter brought a younger version of herself here, but don't worry this time she brought her from her dreams, and not someone from the past like she did last time".

Teen Emma comforted younger Emma.

"Don't worry Emma, no one is going to hurt you. You can stay. Regina said that the only way to get rid of you is to kill you. Can we keep her mom teenaged Emma asked her mother"?

Truthfully, Mary Margaret had zoned out when Regina said it was a younger version of Emma. "That means this little girl was also her daughter".

"Mom"? Teenage Emma was trying to get her attention, but she was staring at the 5 year old with the same look as she had when she realized that 28 year old Emma was her daughter after the curse broke.

Mary Margaret snapped out of her trance and nodded, "oh, she's staying".

"Really you mean it, I can stay? Emma she said I could stay, I get to stay with you"!

"Yeah, you do kid". Teenage Emma hugged the little girl. "Oh where are my manners"? Teenaged Emma turned around to look at Regina, "this is Regina, she used to be the evil queen, but don't worry, she's totally good now".

"And this is Mary Margaret, also known as snow white, and she is our mom".

Kid Emma looked at Mary Margaret for the first time.

Mary Margaret instantly saw the resemblance of her adult Emma. But this version of Emma looked a lot like herself. It was clear that Emma got most of Mary Margaret's features, but she had charming's nose.

"Aww, you're so cute". Mary Margaret picked up the five year old without even asking if it was okay. She pulled her into a tight hug which was returned. Unlike adult Emma, kid Emma longed for affection.

"Are you my mom"?

"Yes I am, and I love you very much. And you too", she said looking at teenage Emma who was standing there awkwardly. All three closed in for a group hug.

"Can you all please get out of my room", Regina said.

"They all ignored her".

"I'm going to call you Emmy, okay. It's a bit confusing with two Emma's".

"Ok mommy".

Mary Margaret was ecstatic. It took adult Emma for ever to start calling her mom. She was glad that teen Emma still remembered her. She had pieces missing from her memory, like her father, son, and storybrooke .

Mary Margaret smiled. "Emma and I have to get ready for school okay. You have to stay here with Regina until we get back".

"Hello"? , Regina exclaimed still sitting up in the bed. "No one asked if all this was okay with me".

"Regina, don't you mind watching little Emma, I mean Emmy" she said remembering the new name, do you?

Emmy looked at Regina with puffy eyes. "Please Regina"?

The little girl reminded her of Henry a little, he always had the same look whenever he was begging her for something she wouldn't let him have or do, except little Emmy was a lot cuter.

"Alright", Regina answered after she thought about it. It was a lot better than being here alone for hours.

Emmy wiggled out of Mary Margaret's arms and jumped and the bed where Regina was and gave her a hug.

Mary Margaret never thought that she ever would see her baby girl ever under the supervision of her former stepmother, the one who has tried to kill her multiple times, but she trusted her now.


	22. Chapter 22: Emmy is new

The day at school went by so slowly. Emma wanted to get home and play with Emmy again. Mary Margaret wanted to get home and spend time with her daughters. Even though they were techniqually the same person, Mary Margaret was glad she got the opportunity to know Emma as a teen and as a kid. When school was over, Mary Margaret had to stay behind to finish turning in some of the books, so Emma walked home, Nia was following her, Emma wanted to go home alone, but NIA insisted she wanted to come over to Emma's house.

When Emma arrived to her house she opened the door and noticed Emmy cuddled in Regina's lap. They were watching cartoons. When Emmy noticed Emma was home she ran over to give Emma the biggest hug she could. "Hey Emma your home". She said excitedly. "Want to watch cartoons with me and Regina"?

Emma was about to answer when NIA interrupted.

"Holy Shit Emma. She looks exactly like you. It's like a mini you literally. Who is she?"

"Watch your language", Regina yelled, and went back to watching television.

"She's my little sister". Emma quickly thought of a lie.

"That's not true"- Emmy started to blurt out but Emma covered her mouth.

"My dad dropped her off". Emmy crossed her arms and walked back over to Regina who was still relaxing on the sofa. Regina picked her up and sat her on her lap.

"Nia I'm taking Emmy to the park later want to go"?

"No, I told Tyler I would meet him at his house later. He wanted you to come over to but I'll just inform him that another one of your family members just fell from the sky, at least this one looks like you".

"What's that supposed to mean"?

"Nothing don't worry about it, I'll see you at school tomorrow Emma. Bye everyone NIA yelled before she headed out of the door".

As she headed out the door she bumped into Mary Margaret who was coming in. "Oh sorry Miss Blanchard".

"Mommy"! Emmy yelled running to her mother to be picked up.

Nia shook her head in confusion, something was surely off about this family she thought to herself before continuing her path to the door.

"Hi Emmy what have you been up to today"? , Mary Margaret asked holding the five year old in her arms.

"Playing with aunt Regina, she told me to call her that, then we played games all day, and I had to take a nap, I hate naps. When I woke up aunt Regina showed me some magic tricks. I really like it here, it's fun".

Mary Margaret laughed at the rambling 5 year old. Even though she missed charming dearly and her son, she was glad she had her daughter. Both of them. She was still getting used to the two Emma's. Teen Emma formally adult Emma took a while to become comfortable with her mother, it didn't even take 5 year old Emma 24 hours Mary Margaret thought.

"Mommy, where's my daddy"? Emmy asked.

That question brought Mary Margaret out of her thoughts. "He lives in a place called story Brooke. He is trapped there. And you have a baby brother named Neal. He's only a baby. I miss them both so much", Mary Margaret said looking down remembering charming holding Neal walking away from her the last time she saw them.

"Aunt Regina told me about story Brooke. She said that it was our home, and that we didn't belong here".

Mary Margaret only nodded. "Why don't you go see what Emma is doing?" she said when she noticed that her teenager was now nowhere in sight.

Emmy nodded as Mary Margaret put her down. She ran into Emma's room where she knew she would be.


	23. Chapter 23: How do you really feel?

Mary Margaret walked over to the couch where Regina was sitting.

"How are you"?

"I'm fine. I'm ready to go home. I'm ready to get my son back".

"I know, we will do those things. Have faith Regina".

Regina nodded her head. "I know that Emma will find away. She is very powerful. She just doesn't know how powerful she is. She brought Emmy here from her dreams. That's powerful magic. I can't even do that. I tried multiple times with Daniel. Even though he would be just a copy, or a clone. But anything was better than nothing".

Mary Margaret nodded understandingly.

Emmy walked into Emma's room. She was laying on the bed doing some homework.

"Hey Emma". She said silently.

"Hey kid. What's up"?

"Why did you lie"?

"What do you mean"? Emma looked up from her paper she was working on.

"You lied to Nia, you said I was your sister but I'm not, I'm you. Does that mean that you lied about wanting me here to"?

Emma took a deep breathe.

"No Em. I was telling the truth about that, you know that. But I can't tell people that you are me".

"Why not"?

"Because, people here won't understand. They don't know about magic. Back home you can tell people because mom says that they do know about magic. Plus I like having a sister", Emma smiled at the little girl.

"Really"?

"Yes. In a way we are sisters. Mary Margaret is my mom, and your mom".

"Emma, is she our real mom or our adopted mom"?

"She's our real mom".

"Really? She came back. I knew she would".

"Actually, I found her", Emma said slowly. "She never stopped loving me. Even when she didn't know who I was, she was there for me".

Emmy smiled and jumped on the bed besides Emma.

"Can we do magic too Emma? Like aunt Regina"?

Oh Emmy. "Our magic can kick Regina's butt. But don't tell anyone that we have magic okay. Pinky promise"?

"Pinky promise", Emmy connected their pinkies together, laughing.


	24. Chapter 24 : only Mom is excited

Mary Margaret ran into the room excited. "Hey girls, I have some good news".

"What is it", both Emma's asked simultaneously.

"Emmy, Regina made you a birth certificate, and other legal documents you officially exist in this world, I can enroll you in school".

"I don't want to go to school mom". Emmy answered.

That was the same response she got from Emma when she had to go. "Why not sweetie? You're five. You should be in school".

"Kids are mean to me. They make fun of me because I don't have a family".

"But you do have a family Emmy. You have a mom and dad who loves you very much. And a brother who would love to meet you".

"Not to mention a sister whose super cool", Emma nudged the little girl.

"Okay, maybe it won't be so bad".

Mary Margaret cheered with joy. "Let's go get you some new clothes for school then".

"Hey! You didn't take me shopping", Emma said jokingly, but also a little jealous.

Mary Margaret thought to herself for a moment before continuing. "Yes, we could pick you out some dresses".

Both Emmy and Emma looked at each other and playfully tuck their tongues out in disgust. "Yuck''!

"Okay, okay'', Mary Margaret laughed, ''let's go''.

Em ran out of the room yelling, ''aunt Regina we're going shopping''.

"Come on Emma'', Mary Margaret reached out for her daughter's hand.

Emma smiled and gladly accepted.


	25. Chapter 25: New things

Emma Mary Margaret, Emmy and Regina all come back to the house later that night, they had fun shopping and they went out to eat afterwards. Emmy was fast asleep and was being carried by Regina.

"Mom, Emma said as they entered the house. Where is Em going to sleep? Where is she going to put her clothes''?

"You can share your room Emma''.

"Why do I have to share my room, why can't she sleep with Regina? She has a queen size bed''.

"Well, I'm a queen there for I need a queen size bed''.

Emma shook her head, still trying to get some answers. "Then she can sleep in your bed mom. And share your closet''.

"Enough'' Regina said. She carried Emmy in her arms into Emma's room. Regina shifted Emmy into one arm before waving her arm to turn Emma's bed into a bunk bed. The bottom bunk has draws for clothes, 6 of them to be exact.

"Emma you sleep in the top bunk. Emmy can keep her stuff in there'', she pointed looking at Mary Margaret who had shopping bags in her hands.

Emma nodded.

"I will wake Emmy up for her bath, the two of you put the stuff away''. Regina commanded as she walked out of the room.

"Well, someone's bossy'', Mary Margaret started. "You have to finish your homework, I'll put your things away''.

"Thanks mom''. Mary Margaret turned around to head for the closet. "Um mom''?

"Yes'', she said as she started to put a pair of jeans on a hanger.

"Will Emmy come back with us when we go home? I don't want to lose her''.

"Of course she will. We all go back, together''.

Emma smiled. "Good''.


	26. Chapter 26: Something old, new and brown

The next day Mary Margaret enrolled Emmy in school. The school she worked in had k through 12 so she was happy she could keep a watch on her daughter. Wow, she looks exactly like Emma. The principal stared at the little girl. Same hair, same nose, same eyes, everything was identical except smaller.

The school day went pretty fast for all three. Mary Margaret stopped by Emma's class to ask her if she would pick up Em from her class because she had to stay late and work. So after school Emma and Nia walked to the k through 5 building.

Before she spotted Emmy, she heard her call her name. Emma turned to face the voice she heard and saw her running towards her full speed.

"Hey Emmy, how was your day''?

"It was really fun, all the kids are really nice. Can you carry my book bag to me it's really heavy''.

"No way kid'', Emma laughed only joking. Emmy choose the largest book bag in the store yesterday and now it looked full.

"Geez tiny Emma. What do you have in there'' Nia asked, helping Emmy take the bag off. Here Emma she's your sister you carry it

"Come on how heavy could it be?'' Emma lifted up the bag and had to gasp for air. She was grateful the House was around the corner.

Emma and Emmy arrived home to find that the house was empty. No Regina anywhere.

''I wonder where Regina is. Oh well, you know what this mean don't you?''

Emmy looked up in anticipation, ''what''?

"Ice cream ''!

"Yay!'' Emma started towards the freezer. "Wait. Try your magic''.

"Good idea kid''.

Emma conjured up two big bowls of a chocolate fudge Sunday.

"Wow! That's awesome'' Em said. "Your right Regina never did anything this awesome with her magic''.

Emma grabbed two spoons and handed one to Em.

They were about to dig in when the door opened. It was Mary Margaret and Regina. They were having a conversation but stopped when they saw the two girls.

Regina placed one hand on her hip and the other she waved making both bowls of ice cream disappear.

"Hey''! Both girls said.

"No ice cream before dinner'', Regina said firmly.

"So'', Mary Margaret interrupted trying to lighten the mood. "How was school''?

"It was fun mommy my teacher gave me a form that you have to sign''. Emmy grabbed her book bag that was by the door where Emma dropped it and went inside and grabbed a brown folder she handed it to her mom.

"Thank you'', Mary Margaret opened the folder and gasped when she saw the pink form.

Everyone stopped and look at her for more information, curious about what the paper said.

"Emmy, you got a referral on the first day of school''.

Emma burst out laughing. "Good job Emmy!'' Regina gave Emma a stern look and she quickly wiped her smile away.

"What's a referral mommy''?

"It's a paper that tell on you basically''. Emma answered for Mary Margaret who was reading the paper.

When she finished she stopped and looked at Emmy who wasn't a bit interested, she already had her attention on something else.

"Emmy you're in trouble. You were caught multiple times today using bad words''.

"What bad word mommy''?

"The S word'' Mary Margaret said as she crossed her arms, she was becoming more uncomfortable as this conversation went on.

"Oh, you mean shit. That's not a bad word''.

"It most certainly is. We do not use that kind of language and I don't want you to say it anymore. Where did you learn it from any way''?

"Emma, she says it all the time''.

Emma let her jaw drop.

"Of course, I should have known'', Regina said as she shook her head.

"Emma?!''

"What? I didn't know she was listening, it must have slipped out''.

Mary Margaret continued, ''okay, no more use of bad language okay''?

Emmy nodded her head, ok mommy''.

"Emma? Do you understand too''?

Emma mumbled ''yeah, sure whatever''.

"Good. Now do your homework. Emmy do you have any''?

"No. I brought home a book can you read to me''?

"Sure'', Mary Margaret smiled. That question warmed her heart. She watched as Emmy pulled a big brown book from her book bag, and her smile faded away. She looked at Regina who had the same look on her face.

"See mommy, it's a book called once upon a time, she said as she held the book up''.


	27. Chapter 27: It's called once upon a time

It's called once upon A time….

It was that book, it appeared to be the same book she gave Henry just a little over 2 years ago, it was the same one that made Emma believe in magic, in her parents. It was the same book that brought Henry's memory back. She knew right then and there that it would be the same book that would bring Emma's memory back. That book always seemed to show up when it was needed the most. Mary Margaret looked at Regina, and could tell that she was having the same thought process. A little voice, and a tug at her pants leg interrupted her thoughts.

''Mommy? You said you would read this book to me. I'm not sure what's it about but it has a lot of pretty pictures in it''.

''Um, sweetie, I will read the book to you later, Your, Um Aunt Regina and I need to talk about something. But Emma will love to Read to you, now''. Mary Margaret said looking at Emma who was doing her homework but looked up when she heard her name.

"Mom, I'm doing my homework, you just told me to do it...''

''Just Read to her Emma, please. You can finish later okay?''

Emma was annoyed, but she knew it would do no good to argue with her mother, she wasn't sure what the fuss was about it was just a brown book, with a sigh, she slid her homework over, and pulled her chair out a little bit and motioned for Emmy to come and sit on her lap.

She happily grabbed the book and hopped on Emma's lap placing the book on the surface of the table. Regina and Mary Margaret was now standing side by side as Mary Margaret whispered, she's going to remember, and I'm going to get my Emma back. We are going home soon, with that she reached out grabbed on to Regina who was too into the scene in front of her to notice and pull away.

"Okay kid, I'm only going to read one story to you okay". Emmy nodded, Emma lowered her hand upon the book to open it, Once upon a time, she said as she read the title, smiling down at Emmy, once she turned upon the first page, her head begin to hurt, she quickly withdrew her hand away as she grabbed her head. Images began to flood her head, it took only a moment for her to realize that those where memories.

Emmy sat in her lap, she was frightened, she looked up at Emma who looked as if her head was about to explode. "Mommy" she called out as she quickly got off of Emma's lap and raced over to where her mother was, but she was in a trance starring at Emma who was looking at the book like she just saw a ghost. Regina looked down and Emmy quickly reached up to be picked up, she was afraid, she was as grateful Regina placed her on her hip.

Emma started to mumble, "I remember, I remember everything. I remember StoryBrooke, I remember Dad, I remember Neal, I remember- I remember henry", As soon as those words escaped her mouth she looked at the palms of her hands, white smoke began to explode from her hands and fill the room, every inch of it, it looked like snow the purist Snow.

Emmy began to cry as the room started to shake she clung tighter to Regina who didn't seem the slightest bit afraid by the white smoke that was coming from Emma or the room that was starting to shake more and more rapidly. Mary Margaret however was about to go and embrace Emma, before Regina grabbed her and held her back. "She needs to finish".

"Finish what"? Mary Margaret yelled as the smoke got thicker and thicker, she could no longer see anyone, or anything, and then in an instant it was all gone and the smoke cleared up, she was shocked by what she saw.


	28. Chapter 28: Happily ever not yet

Mary Margaret couldn't believe her eyes, for a split second everyone in the Room was speechless. The first word that was said was a loud Mom! , and it wasn't directed to her. It was her grandson Henry. There also stood her Husband and her son. It had been 8 days since they woke up in this new place, and from the moment she realize where she was, her two main Goals was to be there for her daughter and be reunited with the other half of her family. She knew this day will come. She had hope.

Nearly, everyone grabbed somebody. It was a happy and glorious reunion, Mary Margaret had charming wrapped in her arms, "I missed you so much". Baby Neal was nearly squeezed in the middle of them, but he didn't seem to mind. Henry was hugging both of his mother's at once. The only person who wasn't enjoying this moment was Emmy. She was frightened by the appearance of all these new people who appeared out of nowhere, as soon as Regina placed her on the floor, so that she could hug the little boy she ran and hid behind the sofa.

Henry pulled away from his Moms so that he could look at them, "Mom what happened to you", He looked at Emma and noticed that she was shorter than normal and looked younger as well, he looked at his other mother before looking around and continued, "where are we? I was spending the night at Hooks and the next thing I know we are here, Are we not in story Brooke"?

Meanwhile, Snow and Charming reunion.

"Charming I missed you so much", the two of them closing in for yet another kiss upon the lips. "You found me", she whispered as she pulled away. She looked down upon Baby Neal, "I knew I would have the two of you back. I have my whole family back". Charming smiled as he placed the baby into Mary Margaret's arms. "What happened Snow? I know I was cursed again, then white smoke surrounded me, and the next thing I know I was here. Where's my daughter"? Before he could avert his attention Mary Margaret's response caught him off guard

"Which one"?

He slanted his head slightly, "what do you mean"?

"Hi Dad", he turned to see Emma, but it was a younger version of Emma.

He pulled her into a tight hug, he was at lost for words, and he didn't know what to say, so he placed a kiss on top of her head, mostly kissing blonde curls. Emma pulled away, "there is someone you need to meet".

Both David and Mary Margaret watched as Emma walked over to the couch, and squatted down. "It's ok Emmy, you can come out. You're safe". She reached her hand out, and David jumped as he saw an unexpected hand grab his daughter's hand. Up popped Blonde curls, identical to the ones on Emma's head, then he saw a little girl and he knew exactly who she was, he just didn't know how it was possible. Emma walked over with Emmy, hand in hand. She led her over to her parents.

He bent down slightly, ''Emma"?

"Yeah, but everyone calls me Emmy". Tears formed in David eyes, now he had two Emma's and couldn't be any happier. "Are you my Dad"?

He smiled as he looked at Mary Margaret before he picked up the five year old and grinned, "yes, I am your dad".

At this time everyone was crowded around, Mary Margaret and David. Henry was still confused, and amused at his teenaged mother and an even tinier version of his mother. Regina was overwhelmed with Joy, she finally had her Son back.

Henry decided to break the reunion, "Mom can you tell me where we are, and what's going on"?

Emma broke away from her mother and father's embrace to go and get the one thing that would answer all of their questions, except one. She came back with the brown book in her hand, and handed it to Henry, "remember this Kid"?

Henry grabbed the book and opened it quickly flipping through some pages. "Wow, there are new stories in here".

"Yes Kid, there sure is, it is all of our stories", she looked around the room looking at her family. "There's still one problem". Everyone looked around trying to find out what Emma was talking about. "We are still trapped outside of Story Brooke. I'm the only one who can take us back to Story Brooke, I tried to transport us back to our family, but instead I transported you all here. We are no longer cursed but Story Brooke is and the boarder is still up".

"How do you know all that"? Regina asked

"The book told me", she answered

"It's okay Emma", Mary Margaret put her arm around Emma, "I know that we will find a way home, together".


	29. Chapter 29: The Charmings and the Mills

Emma nor Emmy went to school the next day, the whole house was on clean-up duty except Regina and Mary Margaret. Mary Margaret was taking care and cuddling baby Neal, and Regina was being Regina, she told everyone else what to do, and Even put Emmy in time-out a couple of times for using her new favorite word, "Shit". It took all day for the house to be cleaned, due to all the shaking, it looked as if a tornado passed through. Mary Margaret and Regina changed rooms because Mary Margaret had the baby in her room, and because Emma and Emmy's room was connected to her room, the baby might cry in the middle of the night and wake them, Also the room was bigger so it was easier for Regina to make a special spot just for Henry, so that he had his own space, and even a curtain so that he could have some privacy. The house was extremely crammed now. 7 people in a 3 bed room 2 bathroom home was a little challenging, good thing Neal was just a baby and didn't take up much space, other than that everyone was happy that they were with their family.

Around dinner time everyone sat around the new kitchen table that Regina conjured up talking about what all happened while they were away, when they heard a knock on the door.

"Who could that be"? Mary Margaret Asked out loud.

Emma jumped from the table and went to go see who it was, when she opened it, Nia rushed right in, not waiting to be invited.

"Where were you today Emma? I brought some class work and some homework that you need to do, even though I know you won't".

"Umm, I…" Emma looked over to her family not sure of what to say, when Nia realized she most likely was not about to get an answer she followed her friend eyes over to the table where she saw people was staring at her.

"Oh, I didn't know you had company, aren't you going to introduce me"?

Emma was a little embarrassed. "Sure". She walked closer to the table, "Um, you already know my Mom, my aunt Regina and Emmy". Emma reintroduced them because she wanted to let Henry, and her Dad know what everyone here thought they were. "This is my Dad".

"Hi, I'm David".

"And this is Henry he is", Emma paused not sure of what to say before Regina cut in

"He's my son".

"Oh, so he's your cousin Emma. Why didn't you just say that? Aww, what a cute baby"! Nia walked over to baby Neal and gently grabbed his tiny hand. "Whose baby is this"?

Without thinking Mary Margaret quickly responded "he's mine".

Nia was completely confused now, she had known Emma and Mary Margaret ever since she was in kindergarten, she had not once seen Emma's father, he was always away, she choose to ignore the new little sister Emmy that totally popped up from nowhere, and now she has a little brother too. Nia thought for a moment before she realized what really was going on. Emma's father was very busy while he was away, and now he is running back to Mary Margaret so that she can take care of him and his two kids Emmy and Neal. "Anyway, it was nice meeting all of you, but I have to go, my mom is waiting for me to come back home, I just wanted to give you your homework". She handed Emma a folder and then Nia shoot David a mean look before she turned around and left closing the door behind her.

"What was that look"? David asked Mary Margaret as she shrugged her shoulders.

Emma looked down at the folder in her hand, ''does this mean I still have to go to school". She wasn't really asking but received two answers anyway. A "No" from her Dad and a "Yes" from Regina, but she knew who had the final say. "Mom"?


	30. Chapter 30: Snow kids are trouble

Emma was upset she still had to go to school, Emmy didn't seem to mind, but Mary Margaret had to continue working due to the fact that there were still bills to be paid, and more mouths to feed. David went to go look for a job while they were stuck here, and Regina stayed home with baby Neal and Henry, she didn't mind much because she was an expert at taking care of babies, which is something people did not expect from her.

The principal came into the Library right after lunch time, it was still third period and there was about 30 minutes left before the bell rung and the middle and high school students were released to go to their final class for the day. ''Miss Blanchard, we have a problem", the principal announced as he approached Mary Margaret. He continued, "it's about your daughter".

"Oh no, what did Emma do, I'm sorry, whatever it is I will handle it".

"Actually, it was not Emma, it's about Emmy. Well, we are going to have to ask you to remove your child from the school property, I'm afraid she's been suspended. I'm sorry, I had no choice. I usually would call the parent to come pick up their child, but you work here, so is there anyone you can call to come get her"?

"I don't understand", Mary Margaret shook her head, "what exactly did she do"?

"Well her teacher sent her and another student to the restroom, they were gone for about 20 minutes. When the teacher went to check on them she found the bathroom in total destruction. The bathroom looked as if it had been torched. The walls are burned, the mirrors are broken, and the toilets are ripped out of the floor". The principal was becoming a little hysterical. ''I just don't understand how two 5 year olds could destroy a bathroom that bad", he shook his head.

"You think it was my Emmy"?

"I'm not entirely sure how this happened. I do know that Emmy and the other Student is responsible. Before the girls entered the bathroom it was in perfect condition. When both students were questioned Emmy couldn't stop laughing and the other student was terrified, she wouldn't even speak. I received no information from neither of them. They both are suspended for a week. Please have someone pick up your child Miss Blanchard". With that the principal handed Mary Margaret a referral that summarized what he just told her, the he turned around and walked away shaking his head.

Mary Margaret couldn't believe that Emmy would be in trouble. In her eyes her kids were perfect little angels. Mary Margaret reached in her pocket to receive her phone. She dialed the second number on her speed dial.

"Hello"? A voice answered from the other end of the line.

"Regina I need your help, can you come pick up my kid"?


	31. Chapter 31: Emmy Vs The Evil Queen

Regina brought Emmy home, It didn't take not 15 minutes to walk to the school around the corner and back, the principal nearly shoved the kid out of the Door. She walked with Henry, as she pushed baby Neal in the stroller. The whole trip was completely silent. Henry didn't say much because he knew how serious his mother was about school and learning. He had to start school the next day, himself, he tried to protest but it was no good. Emmy did not Say anything either the whole walk home, she just walked quietly behind them.

Regina decided to let Mary Margaret and David handle their daughter's poor behavior just as Mary Margaret suggested but she quickly changed her mind, as soon as Emmy walked through the door she threw her book bag on the floor and jumped on the sofa to begin watching cartoons.

Henry gasped and tried to signal for Emmy to stop by waving his arms in the air and shaking his head no. "Henry"?

"Yes mom"?

"Go take the baby in the room and read to him".

Henry Nodded and scooped up Neal, leaving his mother and Emmy behind.

"Emmy, Turn that TV off young lady". Regina said in a low and firm voice.

"But Aunt Regina I'm-"

"I said, turn it off now". She said sternly.

Emmy did as she was told, her aunt was slightly terrifying when she was angry.

"You want to tell me what happened today in that bathroom"? Regina made her way over to the sofa were Emmy was sitting and set next to her, and slanted herself so that she was looking directly into the eyes of the 5 year old. The principal gave her a copy of the referral when she asked what happened before he politely asked her to leave.

"Not really, she said looking down".

"Too bad, I want to know", Regina said almost yelling. "Start explaining".

"okay, I had to go to potty, and my teacher said that I had to take a buddy with me. She sent Alex, I didn't want her to come with me, because she is a big fat meanie. Today was my turn to pick a story, and I choose one out of Henry's fairytale book. I chose the story of Snow white and prince charming in class" Emmy said proudly, "after that she was pretending to be the evil queen all day. Anyway, when we got to the bathroom, after I used it and was washing my hands she started to pick on me. She threw her hands out and said, you want to see your evil queen, well here she is, her hands was wet and she flicked water in my face". Emmy raised one side of her lips and made a frown as if she was about to fight someone. "I told her, that's not how you do it". Emmy stood up obviously getting into the story because she began to demonstrate. "That's not how you do it" she repeated. "You do it like this I told her". Emmy looked past Regina, her eyes was directly on a painting on the wall. "You want to see your evil queen? Well here she is," Emmy put on the meanest pouty face she could reached her hands behind her, and when she brought them back in front of her Regina immediately saw that she had two fire balls conjured up in the palms of her hands, she was about to throw them before Regina interrupted.

"Hey! Don't do that".

Emmy immediately let the fire burn out. "Sorry Aunt Regina" she said looking down at the floor.

Regina had to admit, she was amused, and the once Evil queen was slightly proud, even though she would never admit that to anyone. "Okay, you can't do that Emmy. No one must know about your magic here".

Emmy started to cry," I just wanted to be like you. I more like you than that big fat meanie Alex does".

"Shh Shhh,'' Regina said, she brought the tiny girl in for a hug. She didn't know what the girl meant by be like her. But she didn't want her ending up going down the same path as her.

"Emmy, I never want you to be evil, do you understand me".

"I know Aunt Regina, but that's not what I meant", Emmy caught on right away what she was implying. "You're not evil aunt Regina, your brave and Strong, you always know what to do. You're my favorite Aunt ever!" Emmy leaned into Regina's lap and she was lifted and places more comfortably.

Regina fought back tears, even though Emma had told her that she was brave, and strong once before, hearing it from Emmy, five year old Emma, it warmed her heart more than ever. "Don't think you're off the hook for getting into trouble Emmy"...


End file.
